matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Bruiser
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Up to 1.5 km|theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = 385 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Super Bruiser is a Primary weaponu introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance *It is a desert-camouflaged squad automatic weapon with the stock, 6X scope, front grip with flashlight, and the medium-length barrel. The stock consists of desert camouflage, arm rest and the cheek rest. It is equipped with the 150-round ammo box. with straps on left and right sides. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, high capacity, fairly high mobility and great accuracy. Tips *Use them in all ranges. *Aim at the head to maximize the damage. *Make sure to time your ammo usage so as to kill enemies easily from afar. *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is slightly slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. *This weapon is also good for taking down Jetpack users. However, this will take some level of skill. *The flashlight can be used to discourage enemies from engaging you in close-range attacks. **It can be also used for temporarily blinding enemies when triggered. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Its 6X scope can make it a devastating weapon in long ranges. *You can use this weapon in most ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope, since its crosshairs don't spread wide. *This weapon has a very high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. Counters *Engage these users from very long ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Dodge and move around the player. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Its accuracy is EXTREMELY good, snipe the user ASAP. With decent aim, they can mow you (and your teammates) down. *Use a weapon like Icicle Minigun, to slow them down, make them aim like a StormTrooper, and headshot them to death. *Simply do the usual jump and dodge, counter these users just like any other player that uses weapons such as the Dual Uzi or even your usual automatic primary. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is one of the few weapons with desert camouflage. *It is one of the LMGs in the game. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary